


Wings, Wings, Wings!

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures of various members of Teen Wolf with wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings, Wings, Wings!

**Author's Note:**

> These were done for the Beacon Hills Bingo Bang, for the prompt 'Wings'. I went very literal with the prompt.

First up: Derek with butterfly wings.  
  
  
  
  
Kate with devil wings:  
  
  
Peter with Tinkerbell-ish wings (because I find it funny):  
  
  
And Sheriff with angel/eagle wings:  



End file.
